


Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

by cloudmist



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im a dork for writing this but atobes a bigger dork so its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudmist/pseuds/cloudmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Atobe thinks Jirou was put on this earth just to embarrass him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt actually have anything to do with ouran i was just trying to be funny

Atobe stood on top of the bleachers next to Kabaji, surveying his team. Today, the starters were playing practice matches against each other. Hiyoshi and Choutarou were rallying while Oshitari kept score. Shishido and Gakuto were supposed to be doing the same, but instead they were both standing at the net, shouting at each other.

“Shishido, Gakuto!” Atobe called, interrupting their bickering. “10 laps!” Shishido flipped him off. “15 laps!”

As the two of them went off to run, Atobe noticed that their ref was missing. “Hey, Kabaji, wasn’t Jirou supposed to be their referee?”

“Yeah,” Kabaji said.

“Honestly…” Atobe sighed. He was just about to tell Kabaji to go search for him, when he spotted Jirou bouncing towards him.

“Keigo!” Jirou waved, coming to a stop next to him.

“Jirou. Aren’t you supposed to be keeping score?” Atobe said mildly.

“Hey, hey, Keigo,” Jirou said, completely ignoring Atobe’s words. “Hey, Keigo, can I kiss you?”

Atobe raised an eyebrow. “Right now?”

“Yeah!” Jirou nodded enthusiastically.

Atobe considered him for a moment. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before. He wasn’t really opposed to it –you might even say he wanted to—but… right now? In front of the entire team? Not that he was embarrassed, of course, but surely there were more appropriate places?

Somehow he didn’t think Jirou would accept an answer like that. However, as he watched Jirou look up at him eagerly, he had an idea.

Atobe drew himself up to full height, tilting his chin up haughtily. “Very well. Go ahead.”

“Yay!” Jirou smiled. He went up onto his tiptoes, grabbing Atobe’s sleeve for balance, and looked at him expectantly. Atobe thought he looked a bit silly, straining upward with puckered lips. When he didn’t move, Jirou pouted. “Keigo, bend down, I can’t reach!”

Atobe suppressed a smile. He closed his eyes and kept silent. He felt Jirou’s hand on the back of his neck, trying to tug him down, but he refused to bend. “Keigo!” Jirou whined.

“What’s wrong Jirou? I thought you were going to kiss me?” Atobe teased.

“Hmph… fine!” Jirou gave himself a final boost using Atobe’s shoulder and kissed him on the jaw. Atobe opened his eyes in surprise. He saw Jirou grinning at him. “There!”

Atobe turned away, covering his face with his hand. His shoulders shook very slightly.

“Huh? Keigo? Hey, are you laughing at me?”

Atobe didn’t answer. There was no way he was going to let Jirou see him blushing. He wasn’t even flustered, he had just been caught off-guard, that’s all.

Between his fingers he saw Kabaji smiling at him. “Be quiet Kabaji,” he snapped, lowering his hand.

“OK,” Kabaji said, still smiling.

“Hey, Keigo…” Jirou was still trying to get his attention.

“Jirou, 5 laps.”

“Ehhhhh…”

“10 laps.”

“Fiiiiiine… Kei-chan is so cold…” Jirou sulked, heading to the track to do his laps. He was halfway across the court when he suddenly turned around and shouted. “I love you, Kei-chan!”

Atobe froze. He tried very hard to keep his face neutral. Maybe if he acted like he hadn’t heard, no one would notice.

As if. He could see Shishido, who had just finished his laps, laughing at him.

“Shishido, 15 more laps.”

“I’m not running 30 laps because you’re embarrassed, Atobe, fuck you!”

“20 laps.”

“Ugh!”

As Atobe tried to regain his composure, he felt Kabaji pat him on the shoulder. “Don’t mind, Kei-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> atobe isnt cool. atobe is fourteen and a nerd.


End file.
